The Academic and Health Policy Conference on Correctional Health (AHPCCH) is an annual interdisciplinary scientific meeting for health services researchers, policy makers and clinicians concerned with the generation and dissemination of empirical evidence to support clinical care for populations under criminal justice supervision. This conference provides a unique opportunity for networking, collaboration and dissemination. The current proposed project will expand the impact of the conference by completing two implementation science projects toward improving care outcomes for justice-involved populations in four state correctional health systems. These projects will focus on: substance abuse evaluation and treatment, with particular emphasis on care transitions during community re-entry; and strategies to improve screening and treatment for individuals infected with hepatitis C. Specific Aims for the Implementation Science Track are to: 1. Design and administer a track within the AHPCCH conference focused on implementation science and its dissemination using the breakthrough collaborative methodology to address pressing needs in criminal justice health care programs: substance use disorders and HCV infections; 2. Engage four state medical systems that serve prison populations to improve adoption of evidence-based treatments for substance use disorders and screening/treatment of hepatitis C, with particular emphasis on the care transition to community-based care settings; and 3. Evaluate and disseminate evidence-based practice implementation with particular emphasis on four phases of implementation: exploration, preparation, implementation, and sustainment within the inner and outer contexts of influence on public sector systems, innovative adaptations which maintain fidelity to EBPs and persistent barriers that may require system-wide policy changes. Methods: A call for papers is issued annually for submission of presentations and scientific posters. Each conference will include a keynote and a plenary presentation and be followed by themed breakout sessions for presentations and posters accepted following peer review. The implementation science track will be integrated with the conference, using a breakthrough collaborative methodology for each of the two projects. Both quantitative and qualitative evaluation methods will be employed to assess implementation progress.